Elemental
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Eu precisava dos olhos de mar. E não da Água. .slash. HPLV
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Elemental.  
**Autora: **DarkAngel  
**Sinopse: **Eu precisava dos olhos de mar. E não da água.  
**Shippers: **Harry Potter\Tom Riddle(Lord Voldemort)  
**Gênero: **Universo Alternativo\Romance  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Spoilers: **nenhum

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens do universo de Harry Potter me pertencem, e eu definitivamente não ganho dinheiro com isso.

* * *

**N.A: Se essa fic fosse um milímetro mais UA, ou mais metafórica, ela já teria evaporado. Eu não ****sei**** o que me deu para escrevê-la. Não faço idéia de onde ela surgiu, nem o porquê de ela existir, mas aí está.**

* * *

_Elemental_

_Prólogo_

Elementos são teias que ligam pessoas a seus caminhos.

Correm em seu sangue e tocam sua alma, regem sua vida e seu destino. Destino é o fio do qual a teia dos elementos é feita. Quase como teia das aranhas, fino ao toque, mas persistente e, na verdade, indestrutível. Por mais voltas que a teia dê, por mais rebuscado que seja seu design, ela sempre chega a seu fim. Entre teias, elemento e destino, há de se pensar que os seres subjugados à sua vontade já houvessem aprendido a se render aos desígnios da Mãe, que abriga a todos.

Mas os seres são fracos e de visão curta. Nem sempre obedecem a suas próprias leis, ou seguem seu curso da maneira como deveriam.

Nem um único deles, no entanto, é capaz de fugir da teia que os prende ao destino, pois tal teia é feita do próprio caminho no qual enreda sua vítima.

Não há escapatória de si mesmo.

Há um tempo já esquecido, em um lugar irrelevante, pois sua existência já não é mais possível, havia seres dotados de um dom. Um único dom, dado apenas àqueles que realmente merecessem este presente. Poder era o único requisito para que tal dom se manifestasse, pois naquele tempo, imaginava-se que poder levava diretamente à sabedoria, e dali à bondade, que é o único verdadeiro caminho.

A Mãe, no entanto, esteve errada nesta sua única escolha, e mesmo os mais poderosos de seus filhos poderiam errar em seu destino. As teias de todos são unidas e, uma vez um laço rompido, sofrem todos, pelo único desvio.

A cada Filho poderoso o suficiente, a Mãe lhe permitia a amizade com um único Elemento. Não era o controle, não era o domínio, era a _união _com tal elemento, de maneira que, através de treino e sua comunicação, elemento e criatura tornavam-se um e lutavam pelos mesmos propósitos.

Havia quatro famílias poderosas, no início dos tempos.

Aos Gryffindor, foi dado o controle da Terra. Sua constância e base dava garantias aos mais corajosos de que seus caminhos não seriam consumidos pelas suas próprias chamas internas.

Aos HufflePuff, foi dado o controle Vento. Para que mesmo a mais inconstante e volúvel das brisas tivesse perto um guia, alguém de lealdade suprema, que soubesse até que ponto o vento sopra sem destruir.

Aos Ravenclaw, foi dado o controle do Fogo. Para que aquecesse sua vontade de saber, que flamejasse em sabedoria, que transformasse em bondade o que o fogo consumiria com irresponsabilidade.

Finalmente, aos Slytherin foi dado o controle da Água. Inconstante, volúvel, interlúdio. Era necessária verdadeira força de vontade e ambição para qualquer tipo de controle sobre tal elemento. Basta que a água deseje com força suficiente, ele pode dominar o fogo, mas, em um único deslize, pode render-se a ele, virar vapor, tornando-se vento, condensar e retornar à Terra. Ligação entre todos os outros três, apenas os mais poderoso realmente tinham a amizade deste elemento.

Ao longo dos anos, estas quatro famílias casaram-se entre si, e seus Filhos tiveram diferentes dons, cada qual de acordo com sua personalidade. Pensava a Mãe que o mudo, como um todo, era um lugar bom.

Até o surgimento de um único Filho. Extraordinariamente poderoso. Controle absoluto sobre seu elemento, e esse foi seu maior erro. Não formara uma amizade, mas subjugara seu elemento interior, de maneira que se tornara mais poderoso do que a si mesmo. Sem compreender que era _através_ de seu próprio elemento que alcançaria todos os outros, decidiu conquistar para si uma força maior do que a de qualquer outro Filho que a Mãe jamais tivesse.

E esta foi sua queda e sua maior vitória.

* * *

**Review...?**

**Porque ela tem mais três partes. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Elemental.  
**Autora: **DarkAngel  
**Sinopse: **Eu precisava dos olhos de mar. E não da água.  
**Shippers: **Harry Potter/Tom Riddle(Lord Voldemort)  
**Gênero: **Universo Alternativo/Romance  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Spoilers: **nenhum

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens do universo de Harry Potter me pertencem, e eu definitivamente não ganho dinheiro com isso.

* * *

**N.A: E eu continuo não sabendo o que deu em mim para escrever esta fic, e eu realmente acho que ela é uma prova contra a minha sanidade mental, mas e enfim, aí está a segunda parte.**

* * *

_Elemental_

**1.**

No princípio de tudo cada Elemento era livre e agia de acordo com sua própria natureza. Os Filhos deviam apenas contentar-se com eles e assim seguia o curso da Vida. Mas a Mãe, em sua sabedoria infinita, decidiu que filhos poderosos o suficiente, bons o suficiente, poderiam controlar os elementos, tê-los a seu dispor, torná-los _nossos_ para que os Filhos pudessem ter mais Poder. A este controle, a Mãe deu o nome de Amizade.

Poucos Filhos compreenderam os verdadeiros desígnios da Mãe, e contentaram-se em ligar-se apenas com seu próprio Elemento, nunca buscando mais, sempre conformados com o que já tinham.

Eu, como Filho mais poderoso que a Mãe já havia permitido viver, decidi que precisava de mais. Compreendia que Poder era a chave de nossa vida, e que os Elementos eram o caminho que me levaria à verdadeira Vida, pois eu teria o verdadeiro Poder.

No início, eu controlava o Fogo. Elemento dos Herdeiros de Ravenclaw, mas eu não era Ravenclaw puro. Meu controle sobre este Elemento cresceu mais rápido do que o comum, e era fácil para mim manipulá-lo, desde sempre. O Fogo consome e destrói e talvez por ter tanto em comum com Meu Elemento foi que eu tive tanto controle sobre ele.

Decidi que precisava de mais. Eu subjugara o poder contido em mim e precisava de mais para que pudesse ser realmente Poderoso. Cacei as casas uma a uma. HufflePuff e Gryffindor e, em pouco tempo, tinha em mim as essências roubadas dos Amigos do Vento e da Terra.

Restava-me a busca da Água.

Havia um Filho poderoso, naquela época. Contente em manipular apenas o Vento, Dumbledore foi o único capaz de se opor a mim, e foi a única barreira entre mim e o Herdeiro da Água.

Anos antes, quando eu era apenas o Mestre do Fogo, eu me chamava Tom Riddle. No dia em que consegui descobrir como chegar à Água, eu já me tornara Lord Voldemort, Mestre de Três Elementos. E uma criança era a única barreira entre eu e o meu Poder Absoluto.

Confesso meu erro.

Menosprezei a capacidade da Água quando tentei atingir a Família que A controlava. Mãe e Pai foram mortos e restava apenas a Criança. Eu absorveria seu Poder, consumiria Sua correnteza, tornar-me-ia mais forte que qualquer outro.

Quando a Criança abriu os olhos e me encarou, vi seu próprio Elemento escorrendo por sua face, inundando seu olhar verde como o fundo do mar. Reconheci, por exatos dois instantes, minha essência naquele Herdeiro. E, ao tentar matá-lo, me perdi.

Não poderia morrer, havia Poder demais em mim para ser simplesmente dissipado, mas tampouco matei a Criança, ou tomei-lhe seu Elemento.

Nos anos que se seguiram, dizia-se que ele havia me matado, e a Criança foi tomada como Salvador por todos aqueles que me temiam, mas eram covardes demais para lutarem por si mesmos.

Anos passaram até que eu pudesse retomar meu Poder e meu controle sobre os Elementos. Anos em que sofri e aprendi que o plano da Mãe, talvez, não fosse que controlássemos todos os Elementos, pois assim, ficaríamos tão poderoso quanto Ela.

Não era o plano Dela.

Mas passara a ser o Meu.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Elemental.  
**Autora: **DarkAngel  
**Sinopse: **Eu precisava dos olhos de mar. E não da água.  
**Shippers: **Harry Potter/Tom Riddle(Lord Voldemort)  
**Gênero: **Universo Alternativo/Romance  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Spoilers: **nenhum

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens do universo de Harry Potter me pertencem, e eu definitivamente não ganho dinheiro com isso.

* * *

**N. A: E a dúvida persiste... Por que alguém escreve ago assim? Hummm...**

* * *

_Elemental_

**2.**

Foi o Mestre dos Ventos quem me treinou.

Dizem que fui eu quem destruiu o Terrível Filho que tentou subjugar os Elementos, mas eu mal acredito nisso. Não é de minha Natureza machucar ninguém, esse não é o Poder da Água, e é a Ela que eu pertenço.

Dezessete anos se passaram desde o dia em que tal Filho destruiu meu lar e minha casa, minha Família e parte do meu futuro. Alguns dizem que Ele foi, realmente destruído, outros ainda, que Ele morreu. Mas alguns sabem, assim como eu sei, que ele irá voltar. É quase como se eu pudesse senti-Lo, vê-Lo recuperando suas forças, esperando o momento exato de retornar... por mim.

Sinto-me ligado a ele, mesmo que jamais o tenha visto. Lembro, em noites de pesadelo, os olhos vermelhos de seu Elemento primordial, as chamas vivas que consomem a Alma dele, por ter recusado seu verdadeiro Destino.

Lord Voldemort, é como ele se chamava. Trocara de nome, por não ter mais elemento certo, por já não se considerar mais Filho, mas Igual à Mãe.

De certa forma Heresia. Cresci ouvindo pessoas falarem mal contra este Filho, agora Renegado, com ódio e raiva, mas eu mesmo, o Símbolo que eles criaram de tudo que é bom e certo, não posso deixar de sentir uma certa admiração. Ele desafiara a Lei Maior que rege nossas vidas, ele fugiu de seu Destino e, se ele realmente retorna agora, como todos dizem que ele está retornando, ele terá saído disto impune.

E é neste momento que o admiro. Que lembro os olhos em chamas me encarando no escuro da noite. Nesses momentos que sinto uma escuridão que não é _minha_, mas faz parte de _mim,_ me envolver, de dentro para fora, pedindo, _implorando_ para que eu me deixe consumir.

Não posso negar que há momentos, longos, quase infindos momentos, em que me permito fraquejar e contemplar minha própria escuridão, como que para medi-la, apenas para ter certeza de que conseguiria controlá-la, caso algum dia isto fosse necessário.

Já tentei tantas vezes que sei que não conseguiria.

Espero que vejam a tempo que eu não sou Salvador.

Sou apenas Filho.

* * *

**Eu confesso que tenho uma queda pelo Harry em momentos de fraqueza. – suspira-**

**R E V I E W !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: **Elemental.  
**Autora: **DarkAngel  
**Sinopse: **Eu precisava dos olhos de mar. E não da água.  
**Shippers: **Harry Potter/Tom Riddle(Lord Voldemort)  
**Gênero: **Universo Alternativo/Romance  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Spoilers: **nenhum

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens do universo de Harry Potter me pertencem, e eu definitivamente não ganho dinheiro com isso.

* * *

**N. A: E o nonsense chega ao fim.**

**Agradecimentos especiais a Agy que betou e à CarineCG que deixou review em todas as partes.**

**Beijos, meninas.**

**XD**

* * *

_Elemental_

**3.**

Retorno.

Por anos a fio tentei recuperar minhas forças, meu corpo, meu Poder e agora, depois de dezessete anos, retorno.

Não tenho que considerar o que devo fazer, retornei para buscar o que é meu. Retornei para tomar do Herdeiro a Água que me pertence. O Mestre dos Ventos agora está velho e fraco, por anos tentou atrasar meu retorno, mesmo sabendo o quanto isto seria inútil. Ele já não está em meu caminho quando invado o castelo onde treinam a Criança que um dia tentei matar.

Não importa quantos guardas, quantos amigos, quantos Elementos protejam a Criança, eu sei onde ele está. Porque Nele há uma parte de Mim.

Encontro-o no alto de um das torres, encarando os terrenos do castelo. Ele sabe que estou ali. Posso sentir que ele me sente.

A Criança já não é mais criança, é um Filho.

E pelo que vejo no fundo dos olhos verdes, ele mereceria ser mais.

Meu primeiro impulso, tantos anos atrás, foi destruí-lo.

Vendo-o agora, hesito. Há algo nos olhos dele, há muito de mar, há muito de lágrimas, há Água salgada no olhar verde que me encara, do sal que existe no agridoce do pranto, do mar que surge do sofrimento, do brilho salinizado que há naqueles que já perderam tudo e sentem que nada mais têm a perder. Nada mais tem a dar.

Quem já não tem nada só pode ganhar.

Sinto o Fogo, meu Elemento Fundamental, agitar-se dentro de mim. É Ele, é o Fogo que se agita e encontra Ele. Ele não luta, parece saber que eu vim para destruí-lo, não percebe que já não desejo isso.

Vejo a maneira como seu Elemento existe _nele_. É como se ele fosse um só. Sua Água não o serve, eles existem, um no outro, entrelaçados, essências unidas. Tirar a Água dele é extingui-lo, eu sei.

No entanto, deixá-lo existir é desistir de meus objetivos. Desistir do que lutei desde sempre. Abrir mão da causa que me atormentou, guiou, me fez existir desde o início dos _meus_ tempos. Minha hesitação some.

É uma pena algo tão belo acabar, mas é ele ou meu objetivo de vida.

Ele ou_ eu_.

Não me surpreende ver quem ganha minha pequena batalha interna.

Encaro os olhos de mar para roubar-lhes a Água que ali existe, e é então que percebo. Ele _também_ me sente. Ele _também_ hesita ao retaliar meus ataques, e é por essa união, essa estranha _ligação_ que ele arma seus ataques contra mim.

Ele não abre mão de seu Elemento e vejo que o Mestre dos Ventos o treinou bem.

É com sua Água que ele combate meu Fogo. É por ter sua _Amizade_ e não seu domínio que ele consegue vencer os primeiros obstáculos. É por subestimar o próprio valor de tal Amizade que eu perco.

Olhos de mar encaram minhas íris de chama e sinto que já não controlo meu próprio elemento, mas nem tampouco ele controla. Ele o instiga, o _convence_ a fazer o que ele deseja. Meu Elemento me trai. E ao perder minha base, perco minhas outras duas conquistas. Terra e Vento me abandonam, porque é a Água que consegue tornar-se _parte_ deles.

Ele se integra. Ataca a mim, usando as _minhas_ armas, e tem sucesso. Minhas barreiras caem, meu mundo cai, minha alma cai.

E então resta apenas ele.

Ele, seus olhos de mar e os elementos livres que _ele_ devidamente conquistou.

Por um segundo inteiro, penso que ele se tornará o Mestre dos Quatro, o que _eu _sempre quis ser.

Olhos de mar me surpreendem mais uma vez. Os Três Elementos que ele mesmo conquistou refulgem à sua volta. Ele os descarta um a um.

Manda o Vento para eu legítimo Filho e a Terra ele envia ao Herdeiro próprio. Ele guarda o Fogo.

E me encara.

Vejo toda a imensidão do Universo dentro dos olhos dele. Vejo minha vida e vejo o passado dele. Vejo o futuro daqueles a quem eu fiz mal e vejo o passado de todos aqueles que cruzaram o caminho dele.

E percebo, finalmente, que não se pode confiar no que se _possui_. Não podemos pôr confiança em algo que não é nosso por direito. Meu Elemento é o Fogo, e é a ele que me apego nos últimos momentos. E vejo, a segundos de meu próprio fim, que ele é Água. Que ele é parte de mim. E vejo, por fim que ele, também, deve vir comigo.

Fogo e Água se encontram. Rendição forçada, opostos conflitantes, medos e angústias e certezas.

Fumaça e fuligem.

Consumir e derrotar.

E é no fim que me sinto completo. É no fim que vejo que eu não necessitava de Todos os Quatro. É no fim, com os olhos de mar me encarando e quase sorrindo, que vejo que eu precisava apenas dele.

Eu precisava dos olhos de mar.

E não da Água.

**FIM**

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
